


Zapato rojo

by Shalazar (Cariton)



Category: Gravity (2013)
Genre: 155w, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Shalazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan no ha llorado y no quiere llorar, pero no puede evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapato rojo

No había llorado hasta ese mismo momento.

No había sentido fuerzas ni ganas. Era como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, extraño, lejano…  _ajeno_. Había sentido su vacío, su soledad; la casa falta de risas, de protestas. Ya no habrá más peleas por peinarle el pelo. No volverán a salir a desayunar fuera los domingos.

Ya no hay tiempo para eso.

Nunca más.

Pensó que era más fuerte. Que podría con todo, que se mantendría firme por ella. No ha pedido ayuda para recoger sus cosas. Pensó que recordaría para siempre su rostro, su risa, su voz…

Pero cuando lo ve, cuando lo encuentra debajo de la cama, siente que su corazón se quiebra. Está allí, esperando a por su niña, a por su Sara. Y Sara jamás llegará, no se los volverá a poner.

 _Con lo que le gustaban_.

Y las lágrimas caen. No hay grifo que pueda contenerlas.

Ya no hay nada. Todo acabó.


End file.
